1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an ambient light system, and more particularly to an ambient light system capable of providing different ambient light effect in response to the intensity of an input signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) TV recently has been widely used in home TV. A traditional LCD TV includes a LCD display and loudspeaker for displaying the video and playing the audio signal respectively. However, the traditional LCD TV cannot provide ambient light and the ambient effect on the video frame in response to the audio signal. Such that, how to design a LCD TV capable of providing ambient light and ambient effect in response to the audio signal has become an imminent goal to achieve.